Scarlett Witch x Peter Parker lemon
by Creighton12344
Summary: Lemon


Wanda awoke to the sound of foot steps, she checked her phone to see it was 6:00 o'clock. She used her psionic powers to read their mind. She narrowed it down to a male, a young male. His head was so full of woman and sexual thoughts, that she blushed a bright red. Her face grew a brighter shade of red when one of his dirty thoughts was of her, she was wearing a red corset that revealed way too much cleavage. She wore a bright red mini skirt that would show her ass if she moved an inch. The weirdest part is that she has the exact same clothes in her closet.

'How did he?'

Wearing only a bath robe. She exited her room, to meet her horny visitor. When she seen the man she was left awestruck. The man was a teenage boy, he had the most perfect face, and he was wearing an incredibly tight shirt that showcased his abs.

When the woman exited the room, Peter was stunned she was wearing a pink bathrobe. It covered most things but her legs. He was drawn to her legs, they looked so perfect. As he eyed them up he started to imagine what it looked like under her robe. Dirty images of a nude Wanda, and Peter banging filled his mind, but little did he know Wanda was still reading his mind. She blushed a deep red, but it mostly faded. After seeing those images something changed within her, a hidden desire. The only thing she wanted now, was Peter. And she had a plan.

"Hello there Peter"

"Hey Wanda. I was sent to tell you to get ready we've got a mission."

"Oh, alright. Let me get changed"

Peter sat down in Wanda's living room, looking around he seen all kinds of pictures of Wanda, in everyone he would imagine her in a differnt skinpy outift. Oh the things he would do to he-

His thoughts were cut short when she came out wearing a suit he had never seen. She had a red leather jacket, it was unbuttoned so you could see her cleavage and pale flesh, she had a mini skirt that left little to the imagination.

"Do you like my new suit costume, _Peter?_ " The way she said his name dripped with sex appeal. She sat next to Peter, and leaned onto him.

"Uh-Uh, yeah, it looks great" Peter looked down at her leaning on him. He had an amzing view of her cleavage. His cock strained against his pants, as he took in the view.

"Thanks, I like your costume too, especially the way it emphasizes your abs... and your boner" She rubbed her finger down his chest to his leg.

"Alright we better get going now" Peter got up, leaving Wanda to fall on the couch, she got up and held his shoulder. He turned to have Wanda's lips against his. The kiss was long, passionate, and sloppy. Both tounges wreslted around in their mouthes. Wanda broke the kiss to whisper in his ear " _Please, stay"_ She took his hand and lead him back to the couch.

"Where were we?" She smashed her lups back onto Peter's, as their kiss deepend Peter's hands roamed her body, groping her ass and tits. Wanda got off the couch, in front of Peter. She drug her hands from her hips, to above her head. She squated down snd squeezed her tits. "Like what you see?" She slowly took off her jacket teasing Peter. "What am i saying of course you do" Now in her bra, Wanda squeezed her tits again, this time Peter gasped at the sight. Her skin was so pale, and beautiful, her tits lokked like those of a super model. Continuing her teasing she slowly slid off her skirt. Leving her knly in her bathing suit, she walked to Peter seductively and turned around. She bent over, and started grinding her ass on his crotch, she leaned back onto him and rapped his arm around his neck, they kissed passionately as she grinded him. His hands roamed her body, massaging her tits, one hand on the left, one on the right. he rubbed them in a circular motion, both fit perfectly in his hand. "I think I'm gonna cum, soon"

"Good, i just can't wait to taste you" She got off of him and slid his pants down, revealing his 9 inch cock to his lover."Oh my god! so big!" She took his member into her hand stroking up and down, planting kisses on it before she engulfed it completly. bobbing her head up and down, Peter put his hands on her head pushing it onto his dick. "Oh baby im gonna cum, soon"

"Oh my god, so good" As she said this Peter blew his load right in her mouth. As she swallowed his seed she un clipped her bra and let it slide to the ground. She pushed her tits into Peters face, "is my spider tuckered out already?" she said, "Of course not, hoe could you resist these babies" She untied her panties leaving her completly nude, she hovered above Peters cock, and looked him right in the eyes. "Are you ready?" Without waiting for an answer she slammed down on him. His hands rested on her hips, while his eyes followed her tit's movements. She bounced up and down on him, "Oo you're so tight" It didnt take long for them both too climax.

After they both climaxed Peter grabbed Wanda by the hips lifting her above his cock, his member was inches away from her pussy, he thrusted into her. She moaned out in pleasure, as Peter grunted. He started slow, but quickly gained speed. She grabbed onto his back, digging her nails into him. She looked him right in the eyes and said "Do it! fill me with your cock, and fufill your fantasies" He started to thrust as hard as he could, and Scarlet Witch cried out in ecstasy. "Oh yeah, oh, oh yeah fuck me! fuck me! fuck me! fuck me like the little slut i am, fuck me like youve always dreamed of. All your fantasies... are coming true... and you love it... you love fucking me. you love fucking me, the woman of your dreams, is giving herself to you. So fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" She cried out as she orgasmed. Peter followed his sperm leaked from her pussy, the dirty words pushing him over the edge.

Now they both lay there, cock still in her clit. Peter looked at Wanda and kissed her passionately "Ready for round 2"


End file.
